Kaito and the International Vocaloid Girls/Transcript
KAITO: Ahh... another beautiful day with the sun shining in the bright blue sky. Time for me to get myself a new ice cream treat. *walks to vend himself a neapolitan ice cream sandwich* Wait a minute. Who is that American girl over there? Ruby : I'm a red Vocaloid who represents the USA : And ruby gemstones are my signature thing : So I'm here to sing a love song about my own country : Americans, gather the bells and let them ring KAITO: My, oh, my, it's Ruby! Ruby : Of all the places in the USA : There is one where I think where it's best for good views : I see a blue boy taking his ice cream : And Kaito is his name, he's the one I choose : So the place I can mention is Big Sur, California : Where everything good can make you amazed : Please, Kaito, please come with me to Big Sur : You're gonna like its wonders, some visitors might be crazed KAITO: Oh, hi there, Ruby, what brings you here? Ruby: I wrote a song about Big Sur, California, just for you and I'm inspired to take you with me there on a date. Want to see some examples from my iPhone? KAITO: Why, sure, I would love to. MAIKA : Who do I see now? A blue boy, of course : And he is named Kaito, no doubt about that : There is a place I really want to take him where he never had before : It can't be infected by a rat : So the place I declare is Barcelona, Spain : Oh, I bet he'll see its wonders in there : Come on, Kaito, with me to Barcelona : You're gonna learn its history that you and I can share KAITO: Uh, hi, Maika, I guess I could try going to that place. Just let me think about-- Ruby : The USA has hotdogs, cheeseburgers and more : It is a unique country to me and my heart : Big Sur has flowers and animals of every type : Kaito has to come with me right from the start MAIKA : I'm a white-haired Vocaloid from Spain which is my country : Has lots of things like flamenco dancing and black bulls : Sometimes when I am in that place, I get a red rose in my hair : Kaito, come with me, Barcelona even has some schools Ruby : Hey! I was here first : He's coming to Big Sur with me (KAITO: I know, but--) MAIKA : Well, I say he comes with me to Barcelona, you see Ruby Big Sur MAIKA Barcelona Ruby Big Sur! MAIKA Barcelona! (Ruby and Maika repeating refrained location names in a rhythmic squabble) KAITO: Hey! What's gotten into you both? Stop pulling my arms out! Miriam: La-la-la-la-la-la! Ooh, a new scarf! I've never seen one like that before. *runs towards Kaito* Oh, Kaito...! KAITO: Miriam? Please help me stop this fighting. These girls... can't resist taking me... to where they want me to go. No, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! *his scarf gets snatched by Miriam* AVANNA: Oh, Kaito, I've got something special for you. SeeU: I'm starting to get attracted to you, Kaito, it makes me wanna pounce! *instantly pounces on Kaito* Miriam: Mmm... this scarf... it looks so comfy. It makes me want to sing my heart out! AVANNA: SeeU! Will you calm down? I'm trying to give Kaito a gift. Luo Tianyi: A white coat? I haven't seen one like that before. Looks perfect for cold days in my country. *runs towards Kaito* KAITO: Gah! Too many girls upon me! Avanna, would you do me a favor to stop them? AVANNA: Just trying my best, Kaito... (scene cuts to 5 minutes later...) Hatsune Miku: Here it is, Kaito-kun, a bucket of fresh leeks topped with ice cream which I like to call leeks a-la-mode. Huh? *accidentally tosses the bucket where Avanna catches it* What's going on? AVANNA: Miku, these girls can't stop taking him for themselves. Miku: Don't worry, Avanna, I have an extra leek as my weapon, just plain as usual. Miriam (singsong): Blue scarf! Blue scarf, I'm wearing Kaito's blue scarf! Miku: MIRIAM! Miriam: Oh, hi, Miku, I'm starting to love this scarf because it feels so silky! Miku: Yeah, but that's actually his. Why don't you give it back to him? Miriam: I can't help it! I'm attracting him with my singing and dancing with this scarf on in exchange for his charms on me. AVANNA: Now, Miriam, let's be reasonable... (Miku smacks Miriam down with her leek stick as she screams in rage) Miriam: OK, OK, OK, OK, I'll give it back to him! Sorry, Miku, I was just carried away by his looks. AVANNA: Uh, Miku? I still have your bucket... Miku: I'll stop the other girls, Avanna, just a minute. *runs towards the continuing squabble* Ruby: Big Sur! MAIKA: Barcelona! KAITO: Don't... pile me! Miku: Hey, you, break it up! I just made myself an errand where I would put his love and mine together. Ruby: But I want him to come with me to Big Sur. MAIKA: No, he's coming with me to Barcelona. Ruby: Big Sur! MAIKA: Barcelona! Ruby: Big Sur!! MAIKA: Barcelona!! KAITO: Ack! I... can't... breathe! (Miku smacks Ruby and Maika with her leek) AVANNA: Kaito... is it OK if I would save this bucket and your ice cream treat? KAITO: Until... those other girls stop fighting over me... Avanna... Miku: GET OUT! I MADE MY LOVE FOR HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! *grabs SeeU* What do you think you're doing, SeeU?! Tianyi: Oh, I didn't know this coat has an electric switch for real. What does it do? *starts playing with the switch* (Ruby and Maika start fighting each other as Lola and Prima arrive) LOLA: And that's the last time Leon and I had a date. Prima: Really? I feel the same with my Tonio. *gasps* Oh, my word, what's all this commotion?! LOLA: It's Ruby and Maika. Miku: Now, Miriam, if you really want a scarf that's silky as you say, I advise you to go get your own somewhere else! LOLA: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Prima? Prima: Why, yes, Lola, Ruby and Maika both deserve a time-out. LOLA: Let's do it. *runs with Prima* Miku: Hi there, Lola, hi, Prima, you're just in time for this; I told Miriam to get her own scarf and right now, I need your help to put an end to a squabble amongst my Kaito. I was going to give him a bucket of leeks a-la-mode when Avanna is keeping it due to such an unsuitable fight. LOLA: All right, I'll stop Ruby. Prima: I might do the same with Maika as well. Ruby: BIG SUR! MAIKA: BARCELONA! LOLA: Ruby... Prima: Maika... LOLA & Prima: ...stop! *both capture Ruby and Maika* (Kaito wheezing) Miku: Kaito-kun? Kaito? Can you say something? Any word? Hmm, something's wrong with him. Maybe there's something I can do to make him better. Oh, I think I know how to get him in good condition. *smacks his back with her leek* KAITO: *loud gasp* Oh, thanks, Miku-chan, I can breathe much better now. Have you got my coat and scarf? Miku: It's OK. I've got them for you. *gives Kaito his coat and scarf* I can also hand you leeks a-la-mode and an ice cream treat if you like. (scene cuts to Ruby and Maika bound in their vacbeds) Ruby: Hey! What did I do wrong? MAIKA: I was going to make out a plan to take Kaito on a trip! Ruby: Pale face! I want him to come to Big Sur with me! MAIKA: No, he's coming to Barcelona with me! Ruby: Big Sur! MAIKA: Barcelona! Ruby: Big Sur!! MAIKA: Barcelona!! Ruby: BIG SUR! MAIKA: BARCELONA! LOLA: ENOUGH!!!!!! All of your vocal fighting is getting on my nerves, so I demand you to keep it down! Prima: She's right. Kaito is a special boy born the color blue. He loves ice cream the best and I think he can only have it for dessert, but sometimes, he likes eating it during hot days. Miku: So, Kaito, what do you really have in your mind? KAITO: Well, since Ruby suggested me to go to Big Sur with her, I'll just have to make a list of plans to make sure time is fair. Miku: OK. Avanna, since the fighting is all over, can I have that bucket back? AVANNA: I've waited long enough to do it. Here. *gives Miku the bucket back and hands her Kaito's ice cream treat* He probably likes ice cream the best because it's who he is. Oh, and I'm still willing to give him my gift. It's a clover wristwatch. Miku (taking Avanna's gift): Ah, well that's very nice, Avanna, I'll give it to him for you. Ruby: But, Lola, you can't blame me for the song I wrote for Kaito! It's about Big Sur, California, which is the place I love to go. LOLA: I know, but you seem to have gone crazy. You need to wait until Kaito completes his plan list. MAIKA: Come on, señora Prima, you know I've been starting a wish for him to come to Barcelona with me! Prima: Hush, you silly-minded bean, you must remember to control yourself. KAITO: OK, I'm done with the list. Miku: Let me see then. *she takes the list and looks at it* Hmm... is this a list of trip plans? Sweet Ann: It certainly is, mates, I came all the way from Australia just to give you a souvenir I hope you can't forget. KAITO: You did? Oh, I love souvenirs! Miku: So do I. And I know that one. It's a stuffed kangaroo! Sweet Ann: Right! You seem to have a good brain yourself, Miku. *gives Miku and Kaito a stuffed plush toy kangaroo* Well, I must be going back to Big Al. He's waiting for me somewhere. Ruby: I can't help it! Kaito always inspires me to take him to Big Sur! MAIKA: '''Oh, it's not easy calming down with him on my mind! '''Prima: So you're saying that you want to take him to Barcelona, Spain? LOLA: Did you say Big Sur? Well, just you wait, Ruby, while I try talking it out. *picks up Ruby's iPhone she turned off earlier before putting her in a vacbed* Prima and I had been spending our time admiring Japan's natural wonders... Prima: ...looking at the beautiful pink cherry blossom trees, gazing at the great bamboo forest of Arashiyama it inspired me to sing some Broadway songs... LOLA: ...we also had watched the amazement of native Japanese animals like the black and white crane which is my favorite one... Prima: ...and we visited those who hosted the tea ceremony in this country... LOLA: ...wearing oriental clothes... Prima: ...flowers in our hair... LOLA & Prima: ...and a little makeup. *giggling* Ruby: Uh, Lola? Did something go in your brain, too? LOLA: Oh, Ruby, I was just explaining why we were away from here... *she sees the list coming out of the blue* ...what's this? *she catches the list with one hand* Hmm... is this--? Prima: A list Kaito had written? Let me see it now. *looks at the list closely with Lola* What does it say? LOLA: He wrote that Ruby will take him to Big Sur, California in August 6, at 10:00 am... Prima: ...and Maika will take him to Barcelona, Spain the day after Christmas at 10:30 in the morning as well. LOLA: I see. Prima: Me too. LOLA & Prima (nodding): Mm-hmm. LOLA: OK, I think it's time we went to the mall for a break. Prima: But first, we shall undo those vacbeds. Ruby: Is it fair enough? LOLA: According to Kaito, as a matter of fact. (scene cuts to Miku and Kaito) Miku: Now we may be too old to play in the playground, but I guess we can share the swingset. Besides, there's a set for two people, or in this case, two Vocaloids. KAITO: That would be very fun, Miku, I can come with you if you like. Miku: Well then, Kaito, to the playground? KAITO: For all the young hearts. Tianyi: Oh, SeeU, I was struck by the looks of his coat and it really is electric. SeeU: Really? I saw him like that too. Tianyi: But why are we both kicked out, because we both got irresistance? SeeU: These cat ears, my family tells me I'm not ashamed of having them, but I feel so. Tianyi: I feel like there aren't enough boys in the Vocaloid media. SeeU: So do I. *cries softly as Tianyi hugs her* Ruby: If Miku has Kaito, then I really want to have a date with another boy whom I like to call Hio. MAIKA: So his main name is Yohioloid? I want to date him too. LOLA: Well, that would leave Miku and Kaito be. I never expected it, though. Prima: Something tells me he might be coming here soon. Shall we find him then? Ruby: This is a big planet, so I say we can find each other, you know, the four of us here and him there? LOLA: Since Leon gave me fresh flowers for the last time, I need to bring him something special. We can do all at this time. (Ruby, Maika and Prima nod in agreement) Miriam: Oh... I feel all alone. If I can't date Kaito, then who's gonna date me? (cut to Miku and Kaito playing in the swings) SONiKA: Hi there, Miku, hi, Kaito, I see that you two are getting along so well. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan